Maidens of the moon
by 88wiseowls
Summary: Over 2 thousand years ago Artemis started the Hunters of Artemis. They fought in many battles and many tensions rose in the group. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**AN: I probably shouldn't be starting another story when I have three others on the go but I don't care. This story does mainly focus on the time after Thalia became a Hunter but the first few Chapters will be before that and will focus on Zoë. This prologue is rather short but I needed a way to start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Prologue**

Artemis POV

Father is just the best! I mean, he's allowed me to have a band of virgen immortal ffollowers. I am also a virgen myself and I intend to stay that way. Aphrodite tried to get me to change my mind by telling me that men are lovely but I disagree. The perfect example is my YOUNGER brother, Apollo.

My first recruit is a nymph called Pheobe. She is very nice and always wanted to get away from men. Quickly we began to fill up the ranks.

Pheobe POV

Things are just perfect at the moment with Lady Artemis. We are going round the country killing monsters and recruiting girls. I am sslightly surprised at how many want to swear off men. All the nymphs that I lived with were horrified when I told them what I was doing. There only goal in life is to fall in love. However I am beginning to get a bit worried. Lady Artemis seems to be having second thoughts about her vows. It all started when Orion showed up...

 **AN: I will have the thing with Orion in the next chapter I just wanted this one to set the scene. I will try and make all Chapters have a point to them or be revealing later on. Next chapter should be up in a few weeks but updates will be very infrequent as any one how has read my other stories will know.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: a new chapter! I would like to say that this is what I think Artemis would be thinking. I don't know for sure. Don't kill me Artemis! Please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so Artemis doesn't have to kill me.**

 **Maidens of the moon**

 **Chapter 1**

Pheobe POV

I hate Orion! He is a man and it's because of him that Lady Artemis is beginning to doubt her vows. He's also the first male Hunter and a giant. Does she not remember the giant war?

Things are definitely changing around here. I'm not sure if I like it.

Artemis POV

I know that I swore to be a virgen forever but I am beginning to doubt it. Orion is very handsome and my heart seems to flutter every time I see him. Surely if it was only once no one would know? No! Bad Artemis! I can't believe that I am thinking those thoughts.

One day Orion went out hunting on his own. Soon after we heard some yelling and cursing. I hurried over there to find Orion's dead body in the ground surrounded by lots of creatures. All dead. I placed him in the sky as a constellation and mourned him a little. What! I am going to murder Aphrodite next time I see her.

I also had to talk to Hercules about my golden hind. As part of his labours he had to capture it. He promised to release it afterwards. He did thankfully.

The other day when we were hunting we came across a girl sitting on a lot crying. I went over to comfort her and it turns out that she was disowned by her family after helping a guy.

Her name is Zoë Nightshade.

 **AN: I seem to be ending these on cliffhangers. I will try and not do the same with the next one.**

 **To the one reviewer: thanks so much!**

 **To all of the people who are following this: you are stars!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! So many people responded to my ask for ideas that I was immediately inspired to write. So it didn't take that long at all. ( I'll remember that)**

 **Special thanks to Koalalover-abc-123 for helping a bit with this chapter. I tried to make it longer for you. ( I think that it failed)**

 **Maidens of the moon**

 **Chapter 2**

Zoë POV

It is wonderful to be a Hunter of Artemis! I don't have to worry about my family or anything. I couldn't ask for anything better. I just hope that they don't find out who my father is. However there is this girl, Pheobe, who doesn't seem to like me very much. She might come close to finding out my secret.

Pheobe POV

I have a lot of suspicions about the new girl. She doesn't seem to be who she says she is. She also seems to have a lot of secrets. I am determined to find out what they are.

One day I stormed into her tent desperate to find out some answers. Zoë was looking at a bunch of paintings. Quickly I snatched them out of her hands.

" Give them back!" she cried reaching out to take them. I ignored her and started to look through them. I was shocked by what I saw.

"What are these?" I asked. Zoë didn't answer she's made a grab for them panic showing on her face. This was good. I ran out over to Lady Artemis's tent

Artemis POV

I was in my tent sharpening my arrows will Phoebe ran in. She's a nice girl but she gets jealous to easily and is always raring for a fight. That's what I did make her my lintuenient.

"Lady Artemis look what I found!" she cried waving what looked like paintings in the air. I sighed but turned around ready to listen to what she had to say.

"Zoë's father is Atlas"

 **AN: I know that I said I wouldn't have any more cliffhangers but this did seem like a good place to end the chapter so sorry! I also thought that there had to be a time when they found out about Zoë's father as Artemis clearly knows who it is in the Titian's Curse. So yeah.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: For starters I don't know if all of the followers of this story got an email saying that I had updated the last chapter. If you didn't I recommend that you go and read it now. You all back?**

 **I would also like to say sorry for the slightly long wait. However this chapter is longer than the others so that's good. Right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

 **Maidens of the moon**

 **Chapter 3**

Artemis POV

"You're going to kick me out of the Hunt aren't you?" Zoë asked watching me.

"It's complicated" I replied. Zoë sighed staring at her feet so that I couldn't read her expression. However I had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway.

I wasn't sure what to do. The Ancient Laws clearly stated that children of the Titian's and giant's were our enemies. However Zoë was the daughter of Atlas but her story of family betrayal sounded genuine. And so did the sadness in her voice. If I didn't know better I would have sworn that she was about to cry.

"I will keep you but if you do anything that suggests you are betraying the Gods you will be kicked out " I said firmly making up my mind. Zoë looked incredibly relieved and wouldn't stop thanking me. She ran off to her tent as I walked out of mine.

It was clear to see what the other Hunters thought of Zoë. They were all jeering and laughing at her as she ran by. Even my lintuenient, Alease, was doing it. I had chosen her as my lintuenient because she was kind and gentle. Suddenly there was a collective gasp.

"My lady, look out!" Alease yelled. I spun round to find a hellhound watching me. Before I could begin to wonder what it was doing here it leaped it's claws outstretched towards my throat.

Zoë POV

I watched in horror unable to move as the hellhound leaped towards Lady Artemis. At the last second she rolled to the side and came up standing holding hunting knives. Immediately she launched into battle.

Slowly I recovered from the shock and ran towards the hellhound grabbing my bow and arrows. Lady Artemis had lost one of her hunting knives from where she had been to slow. I laughed an arrow which landed in the hellhounds shoulder. Together we killed it.

"Thank you" Lady Artemis said as we walked back to the other Hunters. They were all staring at us in shock. A few had grabbed their bow and arrows. Maybe he they would change their opinion of me.

"She obviously did that because she has a plan that involves gaining Lady Artemis's trust" called out Phoebe. My heart sank looking at her spiteful face. The other Hunters started murmuring in agreement and glaring at me. I looked at my feet so that they wouldn't see the hurt on my face.

Then we heard the screaming.

 **AN: Do I regret anything? No not really. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So here's another chapter. This one is really short so I apologise in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

 **Maidens of the moon**

 **Chapter 4**

Artemis POV 

I felt like slapping Phoebe and telling her to grow up because her words clearly hurt Zoë. And I felt that they weren't true. After Zoë had been the only Hunter to leap into battle with me I was convinced that she wouldn't do anything to harm us. I was also convinced that Phoebe was jealous. She had been acting odd ever since I chose Alease to be my lintuenient instead of her.

Then we heard the screaming. We all immediately grabbed our bows and arrows and headed of in the direction of the screaming. It kept getting louder. Suddenly Phoebe stormed ahead . I realised what was going to happen before anyone else and charged after her. The rest of the Hunters followed me. We ran straight through a wire kind of thing and a cage fell down trapping us.

"Well,Well , Well what have we got here?" a voice asked. A creature of my worst nightmares walked into the clearing. I cursed under my breath. We had ran straight into a trap.

 **AN: I told you that it was short! Feel free to yell at me for having two cliffhangers in a row but I don't think that I'm sorry. Next chapter should be longer.**

 **If you have an OC that you would like to see in the story then you can leave the details in a review. I will happily take them as I need more Hunters.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


End file.
